CD-i Ganon
Assist Trophy (Original) Ganon is an in Smash Bros. Lawl. When summoned, He Brings his thunder with no fixed pattern. Entrance The Darkest Nightmare Hour CD-i Ganon appears after a flash of lightning occurs. In Smash Lawler's version, he says, "In the darkest nightmare hour." Special Attacks Neutral B - Dark Fire Ganon creates a flaming skull which follows the nearest oponent, until it touches something. You can shoot them continuously, but it'll only cause the fireballs to weaken. The attack becames more powerful the less you use it like Wario's farts and R.O.B.'s eye beams. This attack can be charged to shoot a large flaming skull (similar to Ophelia Chill's Amulet Blast). Side B - Electrobolt Ganon fires a long-ranged lightning bolt that stuns opponents. The longer the lightning bolt travels, the longer the opponent will be stunned. Charging the attack lets Ganon perform his classic two-handed lightning strike that deals massive damage as well as stop projectiles and turn them into throwing items. Up B - Nightmare Capture Ganon swoops down like an eagle. He is able to grab the first opponent he touches. Upon doing so, he will take him/her up into the air and throw him/her to the side. The higher the damage of the opponent, the farther he/she flies. Pressing B at the height of his flight makes Ganon throw the opponent downward instead with a 1/7 chance of making them sleep. Down B - Ganon's Army Ganon uses his lightning to summon one of his many minions to fight for him. The minion that appears is random, and there can only ever be one minion at a time. Trying to summon an new minion makes the older one dissapear. *Moblins - They will patrol the stage and throw spears at enemies. *Goriyas - They throw bommerangs at opponents, which return to them if they don't hit anything. *Ghinis - They are like Michael Jackson's zombies, except they fly up to opponents. They still leach life off opponents when grabbing them and can only be shooken off when moving back and forth. *Armos - They walk around the stage and stab at opponents. They are very durable and are not easy to kill. Final Smash - YOU MUST DIE! Ganon will make the screen go dark, while one of the opponents will comment on the darkness. When they use a lantern to light up all characters on screen, Ganon's shadow will overshadow the stage. Then he will yell, "YOU DARE BRING LIGHT IN MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" His hands will then appear on screen. Here, the analog stick will let his hands move back and forth while any button lets him unleash lighting that does massive damage. The darkened stage also makes it hard for opponents to see where they are going, possibly leading them to their dooms. When all opponents are killed, or after a while, the smash will end. KOSFX KOSFX1: "NO!" KOSFX2: "IT BUUURNS!" Star KOSFX: "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Screen KOSFX: "Arh!" Taunts Up: "Grrrrrreat!" Sd: "SILENCE!" Dn: "You will DIE!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Join me, and I'll make your face the GRRREATEST of Koridai!" 2. "You are my prisoner!" 3. DIE! face Failure/Clap: The Chains! Standard Attacks Tilt Attacks Aerial Attacks Throws Misc. Snake Codec Snake: "What's going on here? What happened to Ganon?" Mei Ling: "Doesn't he look familiar?" Snake: "Noooo, I think this is completely different." Slippy: "This is Slippy!" Snake: "You DARE hack into my channel!? You must DIE!!!" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras TBA Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-I Zelda Category:CD-I Category:Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Unhuman Category:Male Category:Old Category:Badass Category:Funny Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Internet Meme Category:The King's Epic Adventure Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Thunder User Category:Magic User Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (Smash Bros Lawl) Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:A Meener Evil Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winner (YTPguy17) Category:ARC Favorites Category:The Link & King Show Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Atari menace story mode villains Category:The NO Crew Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Death Battle Losers